Resources/draft
This is a multi-purpose article with the following intentions: *Providing resources to existing WrA Players *Situating individuals who are new to RP, new to RP on WOW, or new to RP on WRA with information for speedy integration. Some resources linked in this article are not maintained by the administration of this wiki, may fall out of date, and should be taken with a grain of salt. __TOC__ WrA Resources Wiki Information New Player Resources New to Roleplay Roleplaying on the internet is the act of playing pretend for grown-ups, where two or more individuals do an online version of improvisational acting to weave a collaborative story just for fun. Internet Roleplay happens in live chat, on public web based mediums like forums, and privately in things like e-mail. For Internet Roleplay, a user takes on the role of a character and controls it in a way that interacts with other writers and their characters. Internet roleplay has many different genres, subjects, and flavors, from playing characters from your favorite Disney film to playing completely original characters in their own worlds of your creation. Legality of Fan Fiction When using someone else's world, or someone else's characters, or both, you are using their copyrighted material to create a derivative work. This does not mean the stuff you write does not belong to you, it does, however, mean that the characters and world you're using don't. There are some Legal Issues with fan fiction, though authors are more likely to use the DMCA, which is free, to remove content than to mount an expensive lawsuit. Yes, some authors don't like fan fiction and their lawyers may send takedown notices to services that host roleplay and fan fiction taking place in their universes, and they have the legal right to do this. Anne Rice is notorious for doing this. Blizzard Entertainment's policy is that you may use their work for your own creative and fan based sites and works but you may not use it for profit. They still own the rights. Your character (not the avatar in game, but the creative being you've created) is still your own work and others may not use it without your permission. New to Roleplay on WoW Like with many other RP mediums, it is considered common courtesy to put Out of Character speech in (parenthesis) or brackets when in areas with active roleplay. Channels like Trade and General are usually considered OOC by default, but player-made channels may be IC. If you are new to a channel, it can't hurt to ask, (Hey is this channel IC or OOC?) before using it to chat. You may use shouts (/y) for roleplay, but, some players may have set shouting to not display in their chat windows as it is frequently used for OOC purposes, trolling, and memeing which disrupts a player's immersion. If you shout something and your RP buddy doesn't respond, they may have shouts off. Profile Addons Unfortunately, World of Warcraft does not have character profiles as a built in feature, however, it does support user-created addons. On RP servers, we usually run one of several Roleplay Profile Addons which allow us to express our characters to other RPers in game. Some players use the presence of a RP addon as an indicator on if another player is a roleplayer or just a troll, so not using one may diminish your access to roleplay slightly. Chatting In WoW, our characters chat outloud. When they do that, quotes are not needed. You can switch to speaking by typing /say. In some cases, people may choose to roleplay in Party/Raid/Instance chat. This is common courtesy when your avatar is in a secluded area of the world space and is pretending to be somewhere else. Some players may make character speech in party Emotes for Action In WoW we use emotes for actions, emotes are orange text and automatically insert your character's name at the beginning of your post. /me /em Example: /me does a thing, "Says a thing." When RPing in Party/Raid/Instance chat, you may New to Wyrmrest Accord Category:WIP